Start Of Something New
by becca1421
Summary: A Frerard : It involves both MCR and Andy Biersack from BVB. Written by me and my best friend theMCRgirl17. ENJOY :D


**A/N: this is a Frerard fic written by me and my friend We switch off. So, enjoy, read, and review! Thank you!**

**Gerard's POV**

Well this week didn't start off that great. It all started when I got this phone call from Frank. "Hey Gerard…um….can I talk to you?" He asks sounding nervous. "Um…Frank we are talking. Is everything ok?" I ask. "Yea I know but I mean… can we talk in person?" he asks. "Sure!" I tell him. "I'll be over there soon." He says. I'm about to say something but the line drops on the other end. He must have hung up. "Hey Mikey, Frank is coming over!" I yell upstairs. I sit down and start reading a magazine about Gay Pride. About 15 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I rush over to it and open it. "Hey Frank! What's up?" I ask feeling concerned. "Can I come in?" he asks. "Yea come right in! Make yourself comfortable!" I tell him. He walks in and sitting in the same chair I was sitting in earlier. I shut the door and walk over and sit on the couch. "So what so urgent that it couldn't be said over the phone?" I ask him. He glances at me then quickly looks away. "Um…There's something I have be meaning to tell you for a long time. I just never knew how to tell you about it." He says to me. He starts to stare at my chest. I guess he just didn't want to stare straight into my eyes when telling me this. "Ok so Gerard I….I…" he is about to say when Mikey comes crashing down the steps. "Mikey are you ok?" I say rushing over to him. "Yea I think so but my thigh really hurts cause I landing on something." He says getting up from where he landed. "Why did you leave you unicorn lying around?" I ask. "I don't know. I guess I forgot to take it back upstairs." Mikey replies. I pick it up and start walking up the stairs. "Hey Mikey why don't you lay down on the couch or get some ice, Frankie come with me." I say looking at both of them. I head down the hall to Mikey's room. "Frankie you can go in my room. I'll be there in a second." I tell him. He glances at me then heads to my room. I put the unicorn on Mikey's bed then walked out and went to my door of my room. I hear Frankie talking to himself. I open the door and he is sitting on my bed.

**Frank's POV**

"Hey, I'm sorry Mikey interrupted you so what did you want to tell me?" Gerard asks walking over and sitting bed next to me. Oh my god, he is sitting next to me. I hope I say it right. I look straight into his eyes. "Gerard…um… I… I am in love with you!" I said nervously. I just stare at him. I was shocked because I wanted to tell him that for a long time, I just didn't know how to. Then Gerard pulls me over to him and kisses me. "You kissed me!" I say surprised. "No, that was a punch." he replied sarcastically. "Of course I kissed you, Frankie!" He says after laughing. "Wait, why did you?"I ask him. "I have wanted you since we moved back here from Chicago. I thought you were straight and now that I know you're not I can tell you how I feel." Gerard says to me. "Wow I can't believe it. I had wanted to tell you but I thought you were straight. I had finally got the nerve to actually tell you and I find out you like me back." I say shocked. We started kissing again and not that kissing where you just peck at the person lips; it's the kind of kiss only people who truly love each other can do. I didn't even notice that Gerard was actually enjoying this as much as I was. About 5 maybe 10 minutes later we heard people down stairs talking. Did Mikey get lonely? I don't know. Mikey is the kind of guy who is a whole different reality. He thinks unicorns exist; Gerard doesn't get mad when Mikey steals his coffee, I guess it's because they are brothers. When I use to take his coffee, he would always attack me and try to get it back but it never works because usually I just spill it because I don't have time to set it down before he attacks me. Sometimes I tell Mikey that unicorns don't exist just to see a reaction. Mikey is a nice guy but if you tell him that unicorns don't exist he gets crazy mad. We hear someone yell, "Gerard, Frank, get down here your missing all the fun!" What would be more fun than being in a room kissing him? "We'd better get down there!" Gerard says. We kiss once more and then head out of the room and downstairs.

**Mikey's POV**

I called people over because I got really bored and I'm mad at my unicorn. I'm lying on the couch with my head on Becca's lap. "What happened to you anyways Mikey?" Ray asks. "I was coming downstairs cause Gerard said Frank was coming over so when I heard Frank downstairs, I ran downstairs, actually I crashed down the stairs and I landed on my plastic unicorn. Now my thigh hurts." I said and then whimper. Becca hugs me and I feel better. Becca is my girlfriend and she is the best. We both are bass guitar players and love music! We met at one of our concerts. It was love at first sight. "Aww, I'm sorry that happen to you!" she says to me. Ray is sitting with Moriah, Rayne is sitting with Hailey, and Rachel is sitting next to Andy. Andy is a cool guy we've talk a lot more now since my girlfriend is friends with him and his girlfriend. We all were staring around. It was silent until finally Gerard and Frankie come down the stairs and everyone look at them. "Hey Mikey, how are you doing?" Gerard asks me. "I'm feeling better." I reply.

Andy's POV

We were at Mikeys house, Ray with his girlfriend Moriah, Rayne and her girlfriend Hailey, Mikey with his girlfriend Becca, and me with my girlfriend Rachel. Gerard and Frank were upstairs doing god knows what. I was sitting on the sofa, my arm around Rachel, watching her laugh at Mikeys complaining about his thigh hurting because of his plastic unicorn... She flipped the dark red bangs out of her eyes and turned to look at me with her dark blue eyes.

"You okay Andy?" She asked.

"huh?"

"Well, you're kinda lookin at me funny..." She giggled, and I had noticed that everyone else did too. I looked around and Mikey spoke up.  
"Dude, go look in the mirror." He grinned. I shook my head.  
"No. Why should I?" I frowned. Rachel sighed and got up, coming back a minute later with a small hand mirror.

"Here." she laughed. I looked in the mirror. Oh god. My face was tomato red. I looked up at Rachel, who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Uh... I'm going to go get a coke..." I stood up awkwardly and walked into the kitchen. Ray and Mikey followed me, leaving the girls alone with Gerard and Frank who had just come down to join the party.

"Dude, what was that?" Ray asked me as I opened up the fridge.

"Yeah, you just... left..." Mikey shrugged.

"I don't know you guys... Sometimes I think..." I began, opening up a coke. "I think shes too good for me, y'know?" Mikey and Ray looked at eachother and nodded.

"I do." I heard one of them say. But it wasn't Ray or Mikey. I turned, to find Rayne standing in the doorway. Ray and Mikey slowly walked away. Rayne walked towards me.

"So... you don't think you're good enough for her huh...?" She raised an eyebrow and swiped the coke away from me before I could take a sip. "Well let me tell you something Andy, Rachel loves you more than anything, and you better show her you do too! Because, so help me, if you break her fragile heart then..." She clenched her fist, but then relaxed and took a deep breath. "Look... I just don't wanna see her get hurt... shes my best friend and all I want is whats best for her, okay? Don't take this personally." She patted my shoulder and then turned to leave. "So get your butt out there!" She laughed.

_Rayne is right. _I thought._ I should show her I love her._ So I walked back out to join the group, grabbing two cokes. "Here." I said, handing the second one to Rachel. She took it and eyed me curiously. "whats that look for?" I laughed.

"Oh... nothing..." She smiled and popped open the can of Coke, taking a sip from it slowly.

"So... uh.. .Rachel... I was wondering..." I looked over to Rayne, who was giving me a thumbs up.

"Yes Andy..?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Wondering if you.. would like to... see a movie tonight?" I asked and I bit my lip, mentally crossing my fingers. Behind me I could here Ray and Mikey making those little mocking noises, Rayne and Hailey were staring at me, Moriah and Becca were just sitting there, silently and Gerard and Frank... all I could here were sudden gasps of air... Rachels face lit up.  
"Of course!"  
"Okay... how does 10 o'clock sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled and planted a small kiss on my cheek, before getting up and skipping out the door. Gerard and Frank stood up.  
"Well this is too lovey dovey for us. See ya." Gerard said.

"Yeah. Says the one whos been makin out in the bedroom for the past hour" Scoffed Mikey. Gerard rolled his eyes and he and Frank left for his room again. Ray and Moriah were next to stand up.

"We better get going too dude. See ya Mikes." He waved and together they left. Rachel popped her head into the room from the doorway.

"Uh... ya comin Andy?" She giggled.

"What? Oh, yeah. Coming." I got up from my place on the couch. "See ya guys!" I waved at them before walking out the door with her.

Rachels POV

"uh.. I'm gonna go get a coke..." Andy got up and walked into the kitchen. I watched as Ray and Mikey followed.

"Hailey, I'll be right back..." I heard Rayne said as she got up from her spot on Haileys lap. Hailey nodded and looked over at me, suddenly coming over.

"She's gonna go talk to him for a second."

"talk to him about what..." I frowned.

"You should find out soon enough..." She smiled and went back to sit down by Becca and Moriah, who were staring at Frank and Gerard make out in the corner. Pretty soon Mikey and Ray were quickly walking back from the kitchen.

"Rayne is MAAAAADDDD" Mikey said and plopped back down on the couch beside Becca. Ray sat beside Moriah. Oh no... Rayne was lecturing Andy... I looked over to Hailey who sighed and nodded. This couldn't end well...

Rayne walked back out from the kitchen, looking triumphant. Uh oh. Following her was a sheepish Andy, carrying two cokes.

"Here." He extended his arm out, handing me one of the cokes. I took it and raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Whats that look for?"

"Oh nothing..." I held back a laugh.

"So...uh...Rachel... I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his head and turned to look behind him.  
"Yes Andy?" I asked, as he turned back to me.

"Wondering if you...would... like to see a movie tonight?" He bit his lip ring after he asked. My eyes widened and my small smile soon turned into a wide grin.  
"Of course!"

" Okay... how does 10 o'clock sound?"

"Perfect." I nodded and got up, skipping out the door with pure joy. As I got out on the porch I did a twirl and took a deep breath to control my excitement. I watched as Ray and Moriah left.

"Congrats Rachel!" Moriah hugged me, as did Ray, and then began walking down the sidewalk. Realizing how long Andy was taking I went back inside, peering around the corner.

"Uh, ya coming Andy?" I giggled. Andy got up from the sofa and walked over.  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm go comin." He said. "See ya guys!" he waved and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my forehead.


End file.
